A Love That Will Last Forever
by Zena
Summary: Harry defeated Voldemort in his seventh year at Hogwarts, and declared his love for Hermione. Her reaction was not what he expected. Six years later, they meet again. (Harry/Hermione)
1. Default Chapter

~~~CHAPTER 1~~~ Lots of things had changed since Harry's defeat of Voldemort. It had been six years ago, in Harry's seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Harry was Head Boy, and of course, Hermione was Head Girl. They were sitting in their own private common room, talking about the previous day's events. Harry told Hermione everything he could remember from his duel with Voldemort. Harry stopped talking, and looked up at Hermione with those gorgeously enchanting green eyes, and started to cry. Hermione couldn't help but cry as well. She loved him, and it hurt her to see him in pain. She leaned over and wrapped her arm around him. She kissed his scar, and then she realized his crying had ceased. He looked up at her, with puffy, red eyes, and said something he had never said before. "Mione?" "Yes Harry?" Her heart skipped a beat. "There was a point where I didn't think I was going to make it out alive, and do you know what the first thing I thought was?" "What?" She barely choked out this word, for it appeared she had forgotten to breathe. "I haven't had the chance to tell Hermione Granger how beautiful she is. How gorgeous her deep brown eyes are, especially when they're looking into my own. How flawless her face is, with the most adorable little freckles spread across it. How beautiful her hair is, the way it cascades like a waterfall, just past her shoulders. I haven't told her how much she means to me. How I can't live without her. And how I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with her." Hermione looked at him with tears in her eyes. She started to say something, but he cut her off. "I love you Hermione, and it was my love for you that helped me defeat him." "Harry, I-" "Can I just hold you? I was so afraid I'd never get the chance to." "Yes." She wanted so badly to tell him what she was thinking, but she figured now was not the time. She fell asleep in his arms, and he fell asleep shortly afterwards. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next morning, Harry woke with empty arms. He rushed to Hermione's room, and walked in without knocking. She was lying on her bed crying. Harry walked over to her and put his hand on her back. "Mione, love, what's wrong?" "Oh Harry! Can't you see? I love you!" The words took a minute to sink in. When they finally did, all he could do was smile. "Harry, I love you, but we can't be together!" These words hit his heart like a bolt of lightning. "What are you saying?" "I'm saying that I love you, but I'm not ready for a relationship. And how would Ron react?" "Who cares? It's not Ron's heart that's on the line here!" He felt tears prickling the sides of his eyes, but he fought them back. "Harry, please try to understand." "I can't live without you Hermione, and all I can understand is my love for you." He was sobbing now, as was Hermione. Neither of them spoke for quite some time. Then Harry looked at Hermione. He gave her a longing glance and turned away. He walked to the door and turned around to face her. "I love you Hermione Granger and nothing will ever change that." Then he left. From that day, until the last day of school, they avoided one another. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It was their last day at Hogwarts, and Harry sent Hermione an owl. Hermione, I know I may be the last person you'd like to receive an owl from, but will you meet me by the lake at noon? Hope to see you there, Harry She folded the parchment neatly and tucked it into her robes. She bit her lip, and thought to herself, 'I can't do this. I can't hurt him again. But I have to tell him no. We're only children...' She checked the clock in her room. Eleven Fifty-five. 'I have to go.' So, she began her walk to the lake. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Harry checked his watch. Eleven Fifty-nine 'She should be here any minute now. ' He looked around anxiously and then checked his watch again. Twelve o'clock. 'Ah! Any minute!' Hermione began walking down the hill to the lake. 'I can't do this...' She forced herself to take each step. Harry looked up and saw her walking towards him. 'She's so beautiful...' "Hi Harry." Hermione was shaking from nervousness, but she knew she had to stand here and listen to whatever it was he had to say. "Hello Hermione. I suppose you're wondering I asked you to meet me here." "Yes." Harry took a deep breath. "I brought you here to tell you that I still love you, and that it will never change." "Harry-" He cut her off. "But you don't have to say anything. I know you're not ready, and Ron's reaction might be a little too much for you to handle. I just wanted to remind you that I love you and I always will. So when school is over tomorrow, and we've grown up a little, maybe you'll be ready." "Oh Harry..." She felt horrible for telling him no, but she knew it was the right thing to do. They couldn't be together. They were still only children. They didn't even know what they wanted, or who they were. They needed time. "I'm going now, Mione. I'll see you at the feast." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Great Hall was nosier than ever. The decorations were scarlet and gold, in honor of Harry's defeat of Voldemort. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sitting together, at last. Hermione had forgotten how great it felt to have both of them beside her, even if things with Harry were awkward. She looked at Harry and smiled. He felt his heart skip a beat. Dumbledore stood up and the room went silent. "I regret to announce that this will be the last year for some of you. In you honor, there will be a fireworks display tonight. I have enjoyed your company greatly, and I wish you all the best of luck in everything that you do. And I would like to say thank you to Mr. Harry Potter, for his defeat of Lord Voldemort. In his years here at Hogwarts, he has shown us what it means to be a true Gryffindor. A toast, to Harry Potter!" And, as always, food appeared on the table, and their goblets were filled with pumpkin juice. Everyone, even Draco Malfoy, raised their goblets and said, "To Harry!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ As Hermione sat there, next to Hagrid's Hut, watching the fireworks, she noticed a large firework of a stag. She looked at Harry, who was smiling with tears in his eyes, and whispered, "Prongs rides again tonight." Harry turned to her, tears shining down his face. "Indeed he does Mione." "He'd be so proud of you Harry." She smiled at him and he put his arm around her. "Thanks Mione." After the fireworks display was over, the Hogwarts Express arrived. The Trio said goodbye to all the teachers. Harry took quite a while with Dumbledore. Hermione and Ron didn't ask Harry what took so long, because they pretty much knew, when Harry walked out carrying Godric Gryffindor's sword. They made it to the train just in time, and once they got into an empty compartment, they stayed there the entire time. They talked about their first year, with the troll and Fluffy. They talked about the Chamber of Secrets, Professor Lockhart, Sirius, Hagrid, Buckbeak, Viktor Krum, Dobby, Lupin, Snape, Neville's parents, the Malfoys, and everything else that happened to them through the years. Then they moved on to a subject that was a bit cloudy. "So, what do you two plan to do with your lives now?" "Well, honestly Hermione, I haven't put much thought into it. I was planning on going back to the Burrow and sleeping for a while. Then, maybe I'll have something to eat, and then I think I'll annoy Ginny... You know, the usual." Ron and Harry both laughed. "Oh Ron, you git! Can't you be serious?" "Actually, I was being serious." "Well, I was hoping you had better plans for yourself. Harry, how about you?" Harry paused for a moment. He hadn't given it much thought. He just assumed he would figure it out after he got away from the Dursleys. "I don't have any definite plans yet. I'm just worried about getting away from the Dursleys." "I can't say I blame you, mate." "You two are hopeless sometimes!" And then she started to cry. "Hermione, don't cry! You'll make us cry too!" "Yeah, Ron's right. Then we'll have to do horrible things to prove that we're still guys!" The train came to a halt and Hermione looked outside only to find that it was indeed the end of their ride. She had hoped it would never end. They all walked to the barrier of Platform 9 3/4 and took a deep breath. "This is it," Hermione said shakily. "I love you Harry, I love you Ron." She kissed them each on the cheek and walked through the barrier. That was the last time she had seen Harry in person. 


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~CHAPTER 2~~~~~~  
Now, looking back to those days, Hermione was beginning to wish she wouldn't have turned Harry down.  
  
She sat alone in her room, looking at the framed picture of Harry and Ron on her nightstand. She had various pictures of the Trio's many summers together, framed, and hanging on the walls. If only she could go back to that happy-go-lucky little girl she used to be. Well, happy-go-lucky sometimes. Maybe when she wasn't worrying about her homework, Harry's safety, or how to handle Ron's horrible temper. She just wanted to go back and be part of the Trio again. It had been so long since they were all together.  
  
As for her life now, she was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts, and had been for the past four years. It appeared the "curse" on the job had finally diminished. She was thrilled to be asked to take over the job, but hesitated at first. She figured it would end her life or she might lose her memory. But, she took it anyways, and things had turned out well.  
  
But she was lonely. She had no one to spend her extra time with. Sure, she had other teachers to talk to, but it wasn't the same as having Harry and Ron around. She missed Harry's smile, and even Ron's temper. Sometimes she even wished she had someone asking to copy her homework. She just missed her days as a child.  
  
Harry was a famous Quidditch player for England. Of course, this surprised no one. He was meant to be a Seeker. Hermione had seen him in the Daily Prophet after every game, and he was looking better than ever. His hair was still a mess, and his eyes were still a beautiful emerald green. He was smiling in every picture, so she assumed he was having the time of his life. He was very tan now, and he had gotten quite a bit taller, which Hermione really liked. He seemed to be happy, and she figured bothering him with an owl would just be a waste of her time. So, she spent everyday wishing she could see him, speak to him in person..touch him.just be with him.  
  
Ron was working at the Ministry of Magic. He couldn't fight his curiosity of all things Muggle, so he joined his father in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department. He had been in the paper a couple of times, but Hermione had seen him in person quite often. He came to the Twins' shop in Hogsmeade a lot, so he visited Hermione many times. He also came to give two of his little cousins some Marauder's advice. Yes, two more Weasleys were causing mischief at Hogwarts, with the help of a certain map!  
  
Hermione and Ron had many talks about what happened with Harry in their seventh year, and to her surprise, Ron said he had known all along. He encouraged her to write Harry, but she always resisted. Finally, one day, he convinced her.  
  
"Hermione Granger, if you do not send Harry an owl, I promise you I will bring him up here myself!"  
  
"Fine Ron, but I'm only doing this so you will leave me alone."  
  
She and Ron said their goodbyes and she made her way back to the castle. When she arrived in her room, she took off her robes, and slipped into her pajamas. She took a piece of parchment out of her nightstand, and dipped her quill in her ink bottle.  
  
Harry,  
  
I hope you are doing well. I've been reading about your Quidditch games, and it appears that you are still a great Seeker! I suppose you have heard of my current position as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher here at Hogwarts. I'm fairly happy here. It gets kind of lonely sometimes though. Sitting here, watching the first years, makes me wish we were children again. Well Harry, I miss you. Come see me if you get the chance. Good luck with Quidditch!!  
  
Love from,  
  
Hermione  
She walked over to her owl and tied the parchment to his leg. He nipped her on the finger affectionately, and was on his way.  
Two days later, Harry was awakened by a soft tapping at his window. He sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Who could possibly be sending me an owl right now?"  
  
He got up with many a groan, and walked over to the window. He opened it, and took the piece of parchment. Before he could invite the owl in, it was gone. He walked back to his bed, and unfolded the parchment. When he saw the handwriting, he thought he was about to die from shock. 'Hermione wrote me?'  
  
By the time he had gotten to the closing, he had tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe that she missed him. He missed her more than anything, and wanted nothing more than to see her beautiful face again. He had decided to give her a few years before he contacted her. Then, he decided to wait until their ten year reunion. But now, here was his chance to try and win her love again. He was not going to let her get away so easily this time. She had no excuses now. And he didn't have the time to wait until a reunion. This had to be done soon. He decided to wait until September first to go see her at Hogwarts. He would go by train. Yes, he would go to Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express. What a surprise that would be for Hermione!! Harry sent an owl to Dumbledore, and so the surprise began.  
So, here Harry was, at King's Cross Station, about to walk through a barrier he had only dreamed about for the past six years. 'Here I come Mione.'  
  
He took a deep breath and stepped through the barrier.  
  
On the train ride, he ran into many children that asked for his autograph. But, two particular little boys showed interest in more than his autograph.  
  
"Mr. Potter, can we have your autograph?"  
  
Two little redheads..  
  
"Sure, what are your names?"  
  
"I'm Lucas and he's Bruce." He pointed to the other boy.  
  
"Would you two happen to know anyone with the last name Weasley?"  
  
Both boys snickered.  
  
"We ARE Weasleys," Lucas replied.  
  
"Ah, cousins, I suppose?"  
  
"Yep. Hey, Ron said you would know what this is supposed to do."  
  
He handed a blank piece of parchment to Harry. Of course, Harry knew what it was at once. He laughed, "I'm sure you already know what it does, but, I miss doing this." He took out his wand and tapped the parchment while saying, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."  
  
Harry looked down and a huge grin spread over his face. Professor Dumbledore was in his office, Snape was in the Dungeons, and Hermione was in.Moaning Myrtle's bathroom! Harry thought for a moment, and then looked at the two boys.  
  
"Do you guys mind if I borrow this map for a few days? I promise I'll give it back."  
  
"Sure Mr. Potter," this time it was Bruce that spoke.  
  
"Thanks, and call me Harry from now on." The train stopped, and all the kids anxiously jumped off. Harry looked over everyone and saw Hagrid. He had a big group of first years surrounding him. Harry slowly made his way over to Hagrid and asked him if he could ride in the boats with all the "ickle first years." Harry climbed into a boat with Hagrid, and watched as the kids all looked around with looks of amazement and confusion.  
  
"So Harry, how 'er yeh doin'?  
  
"I suppose I'm doing well Hagrid. How's life at Hogwarts?"  
  
" 'S been great. Still teachin' Care 'o Magical Creatures."  
  
"You got any Blast Ended Skrewts this year?"  
  
"Nah, Dumbledore won't allow 'em."  
  
Harry chuckled, "Ha, what a shame!"  
  
Hagrid looked over at Harry and gave him a very serious look.  
  
"Yeh know, Miss Hermione really misses yeh, lad. She's got a picture of yeh in her classroom."  
  
"Well Hagrid, she does teach Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
"Yeah, but she misses yeh more than yeh know."  
  
Harry smiled to himself. 'I miss her too.'  
  
Then he heard the gasps of all the children. He smiled again. 'I remember that feeling.' Then the boat hit the shore and Hagrid began to climb out. Harry looked and Hagrid, smiled, and said, "Please don't tell Hermione I'm here. It's a surprise."  
  
Hagrid nodded, and went on his way with the first years.  
Dumbledore had informed Harry earlier that he would see to it that Hermione got the Marauder's Map. Harry was just to go and get things prepared.  
  
The Sorting ceremony and the Feast both passed without any mention of Harry's presence.  
  
Harry was waiting for Hermione in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. He had a beautiful table decorated with candles, and a small dinner of Fettuccine Alfredo, with chicken and broccoli. He was unbelievably nervous. 'You'd think I'd never met her before, with the way I'm acting. Get yourself together Harry.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Back in Dumbledore's office..  
  
The rest of the teachers had left, and Hermione was wondering why she had been asked to stay behind. Dumbledore pulled a piece of blank parchment out of his robes and handed it to her.  
  
"Tap it with your wand and say-"  
  
"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Hermione giggled.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at her, "I had a feeling you'd know what to do with it. Well, enjoy. Goodnight Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione gave him a strange look, "Thank you Professor. Good night."  
  
She walked out into the hallway and looked down at the map. She almost fainted when she saw the name Harry Potter. She gasped and whispered aloud, "Moaning Myrtle's bathroom?"  
  
She took a deep breath, and walked down the hall slowly.  
  
"Here we go." 


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hermione was standing in front of the door to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. A bathroom she had gone into so many times before, but now, she was doing everything she could to muster up the courage to open the door.  
  
'Great ghost of Merlin! Hermione Granger, pull yourself together! You are a grown woman, and this is just Harry.'  
  
She extended her shaking arm, and opened the door slowly. Myrtle greeted her, weeping.  
  
"Follow me," Myrtle slowly floated around the room, leading Hermione directly to the toilets. Hermione turned the corner and saw Harry standing in front of a beautiful little table, with two lighted candles (obviously enchanted, because they were hovering), and a dinner that appeared to be some kind of pasta. Harry reached for her hand, and pulled out her chair. She took her seat, and Harry walked around the table and took his as well. He looked at Hermione and smiled.  
  
"Well, how is it?"  
  
"Oh Harry, it's beautiful! But, I really can't believe were having dinner in here."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
She gave Harry a stern look, "After everything that has happened between us."  
  
"Of course I still remember. How could I forget? It was the greatest and worst night of my life."  
  
"Harry, I'm so sorry. I know that made things a little odd for you. Well, for both of us."  
  
Harry sighed, "Mione, why did you do that? I was in complete shock that something so wonderful was happening to me. But, of all places, in this bathroom, the night before I was certain to die."  
  
"I suppose I felt it was a mistake. I was scared, Harry. The man I was in love with was about to go away, possibly forever, and I had just given him my most precious possession."  
  
Harry grabbed her hand, "Mione, do you think it was a mistake?"  
  
"No! Certainly not! I loved you Harry. It was perfect. I wouldn't have wanted it any other way."  
  
"Ron knows. I told him the night of graduation."  
  
Hermione gasped, "What did he say?"  
  
Harry laughed and replied, "Well, he just asked me why it had to be Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and if we were going to become a couple."  
  
"Hermione, it didn't happen just because you were afraid I'd die.did it?"  
  
Hermione swallowed hard. "Goodness no! It just happened. But, afterwards I was quite worried. I was afraid you would never come back, and I'd be stuck with Ron!"  
  
They both laughed, and then Harry noted, "We had better eat, the food is getting cold."  
  
When Hermione had finished her dinner, she looked up and Harry and smiled.  
  
"So, how is life as a famous Quidditch player?"  
  
"I seem to be writing my name a lot more often these days," Harry chuckled.  
  
"Now you have three reasons to be famous. The Boy Who Lived, The Man Who Defeated Voldemort, and a star Seeker."  
  
They both laughed, and Harry gave her a light slap on the arm.  
  
"You make me out to be some god or something, Herm. I'm just Harry."  
  
Hermione flashed him a smile, and then realized her heart skipped a beat every time he smiled at her. 'You're right, you are just Harry. But being just Harry is what makes you so god-like.'  
  
"Harry, do you remember the last day of school?"  
  
Harry flinched, "Yes."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"No Harry, it will never be okay. I hurt you. And that's something I never wanted to do."  
  
"It's okay. I understand now. Back then, I was seventeen year old boy with no idea what to do with his life. I didn't want to take no for an answer. I was being juvenile and selfish. I'm sorry I tried to push you into a relationship."  
  
"Harry, this is great."  
  
Why is she changing the subject?  
  
"What's great Mione?"  
  
"Being here with you, after all these years."  
  
Harry smiled. She hasn't changed a bit. She's still just as gorgeous. His thoughts were interrupted by Hermione.  
  
"Harry, did you miss me?"  
  
"Did I ever?!?!" He reached across the table and grabbed her hand. It's a perfect fit.  
  
"I missed you as well. Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Ask away." Now Harry's heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Do you still feel the same? I mean, do you..do you still love me?"  
  
Harry's jaw dropped, "Is it not obvious?"  
  
Hermione blushed a little and shook her head slightly.  
  
"Hermione, I have spent the past six years of my life hoping you would contact me, even if it was just to say that you hated me. I just wanted to hear your beautiful voice. I've blown off every girl I've met, because all I wanted was to be with you. I've cried myself to sleep at night, just wishing we could be together. And every time I look out into the stands at a Quidditch match, my heart breaks when I don't see your smiling face. Life isn't the same without you. Hermione Granger, I told you I would always love you, and I hold true to my word. I love you more today than I did six years ago, as a seventeen year old boy who was scared to face the world without you by his side."  
  
Hermione's cinnamon orbs were now filled with tears, and she looked at Harry and smiled. "That was so sweet, Harry."  
  
"It was the truth. I love you Hermione."  
  
"Harry, would you like to try..a relationship?"  
  
"Only if you're sure. This is entirely your decision, love."  
  
She tightened her grip on his hand. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life."  
  
They both smiled, and Harry was completely overwhelmed with excitement.  
  
"I suppose you can come to my place when I have a Quidditch match, and I can stay here when I don't. How does that sound?"  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
Harry gave her a puppy dog face. "What's that for?"  
  
"Where am I going to sleep?"  
  
"Oh," Hermione hesitated, "I presume you can sleep in my bed."  
  
Harry's eyes widened, "Are you sure?"  
  
Hermione stood up and walked towards the door. She turned around and said, in a seductive whisper, "Let's get out of this bathroom before we get ourselves in trouble.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning in the comfort of Harry's arms. I feel so safe in his arms. She looked up at his face, and kissed his chin lightly. He looks so peaceful. And his hair is even messier than usual, if that's possible.  
  
Harry shuffled and yawned. He looked down at Hermione and smiled. "Morning love."  
  
"Good morning."  
  
He kissed her on the nose, and then turned to look at the clock. "Hermione, you have a class in twenty minutes!"  
  
"Great ghost of Merlin! I'm going to be late!" And with that, she jumped up and ran to the bathroom. When she emerged, she kissed Harry on the cheek and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione was sitting in her second class of the day, waiting for her students to finish their tests. She always gave students a test on the first day, to see where they were in their studies. She was fumbling with her robes when she realized that she had tucked the Marauder's map in them before she rushed out the door that morning. She pulled it out, tapped it lightly, and whispered, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."  
  
She looked at the map and found Harry's name in the kitchen. He's gone to see Dobby. Sure enough, that's exactly where Harry was. As soon as he entered the kitchen, Winky ran up to him, and tugged on his robes.  
  
"Is you looking for Dobby, sir?"  
  
Harry smiled and nodded his head.  
  
"He's in the bathroom, sir. Would you like some food?"  
  
"No, just a glass of pumpkin juice, please."  
  
The other house elves heard him and he was surrounded with pitchers of pumpkin juice immediately. He took one of the pitchers and a glass, and thanked all the house elves. He had just taken a sip of his pumpkin juice when Dobby walked in. Harry took one look at him and spit out his pumpkin juice.  
  
Dobby was wearing a curly, blonde wig and bright red lipstick. He was wearing a pair of neon green trousers, and a pink shirt with little hearts on it. His shoes did not match; one was an orange sandal, and the other was purple with yellow laces. When he saw Harry, he ran up to him, in a rather odd fashion, more like limping. But he had a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Harry Potter! Dobby is happy to see you! You have done well in Quidditch, sir!"  
  
Harry snickered, "It's good to see you too. Dobby, what are you wearing?"  
  
Dobby smiled, with his big ears sticking out from under the wig, and replied, "I is wearing my new dinner outfit sir. Dobby has a date."  
  
Harry tried to hide his shock, "Really? Who?"  
  
"Well." Dobby lowered his voice to a whisper, "Winky, sir."  
  
Harry laughed, "Really?"  
  
"Yes sir, Dobby is excited!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry assumed that Hermione's last class of the day would be over by now, so he walked up to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. When he entered the room, she had just dismissed the class. But there were three students still standing in the back, talking.  
  
"John, Emily, Robert, class is over."  
  
"Yes, Professor Granger," Emily replied, and the children exited the room. Harry smiled at Hermione, and asked, "First years?"  
  
"Yeah, do they remind you of anyone?"  
  
"Indeed. But, she's not as beautiful as you were at that age."  
  
He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. A man walked up behind them and cleared his throat. Hermione's eyes widened and Harry quickly turned around to face none other than Severus Snape.  
  
"Miss Granger, don't you think it's just a tad unprincipled to be snogging Mr. Potter in your classroom?"  
  
"Oh bugger off Severus. Like you and Alexandra don't do the same."  
  
Harry looked at Snape in shock. "You've got a girlfriend?"  
  
"I don't see where it is any of your business Potter, but yes, I do."  
  
"Well, Severus, what do you need?"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore requests your presence in his office Miss Granger."  
  
"Thanks Severus, see you at dinner."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione was standing in Dumbledore's office, waiting for him to arrive. She looked over at Fawkes, who was looking quite rough, and smiled at him. She remembered what Dumbledore had said to her last year. 'When I am no longer Headmaster, Miss Granger, I want you to have Fawkes. I feel that he would be the happiest with you, and I know you would give him a good home.'  
  
Dumbledore walked in and cleared his throat to catch Hermione's attention.  
  
"You requested my presence, sir?"  
  
"Indeed. I understand you and Mr. Potter are somewhat of an item now?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Well, his staying in your quarters will not be a problem, as long as he does not disturb any of your classes. And, no students are to be aware of his sleeping arrangements."  
  
"Yes sir. I have a question."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and then asked, "Would it be okay if I took the weekends off when Harry has a Quidditch match?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled sweetly and replied, "Of course. I hate to run you off, but I have some things to take care of before dinner."  
  
"Thank you sir. I'll be going now. I'll see you at dinner."  
  
She stepped out into the hallway and something hit her. She looked down, and to her surprise, it was Dobby. But, he was dressed quite odd.  
  
"Dobby is sorry Professor Granger. I did not mean to run into you."  
  
"It's okay Dobby. Where are you going in such a hurry, and why are you dressed like that?"  
  
Dobby smiled shyly, "I have a date."  
  
Hermione looked shocked. "With who?"  
  
"Winky."  
  
"Oh, that's so sweet! Well, you'd better hurry! You don't want to be late!"  
  
"You have a good night Miss Granger. Bye!"  
  
Dobby scurried off around the corner and Hermione continued her walk down to the Great Hall. Dinner would be starting soon, and she wanted to talk to Harry.  
  
When she entered the Great Hall, she saw Harry sitting next to the most unlikely person.  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks when she realized that the two men were laughing. What the hell is Draco doing here? I hope he's not a bloody teacher!  
  
She slowly continued her walk to the teachers' table, and took her seat next to Harry. He turned to her, smiling. "Good evening love. Draco has just been telling me that he's joined the staff." 


End file.
